Los caprichos del Diablo
by bunnyblue94
Summary: Una historia de aventura, romance y humor en donde Senritsu es la protagonista de la historia, ella deberá tener un acuerdo con el diablo para poder recuperar su forma original, pero el diablo no es nada tonto y se divertirá mucho probando a Senritsu y a Kurapika.
1. La melancolía

**_Hola hola hola_**

**_este es mi segundo fan fic, me inspire en Senritsu ya que me encanta su personaje y su historia._**

**_será una historia que dará vuelcos inesperados en todo momento, espero que les guste :)_**

* * *

><p><em>Los arboles florecen todos alfin<em>

_El cielo dichoso sostiene al sol_

_Alumbrando la vida sin fin._

-Como odio esta voz.

Pensaba Senritsu con melancolía, parecía cada vez más lejano el momento en que era una chica con apariencia normal, con su abundante y largo cabello castaño, con esos ojos grandes y expresivos y una dulce voz con la que podía cantar la canción del bosque, sin que termine quejándose de que odiaba su voz.

Hay dos tipos de personas, las que esperan que den mucho por ellos y las que dan todo por los demás, Senritsu era del segundo grupo, A decir verdad, ella nunca se preocupaba mucho por ella misma, constantemente sentía ese nudo en el pecho y esa tristeza al estar en un cuerpo que la limitaba tanto a los 16 años. La cazadora se encontraba en el bosque meditando y sintiendo que hacían todos los animales. sintió los latidos de Kurapika a lo lejos, Ella se estremeció un poco, pues estaba enamorada de él, pero sabía que Kurapika nunca podría verla de otra manera que no fuera un ser pequeño y amorfo, Senritsu de alguna manera se sentía resignada.

Cuando ya sintió que el rubio estaba cerca, recupero su estado de serenidad, no quería que la viera con una expresión triste.

-Hola Senritsu, no quise molestarte.

-No te preocupes Kurapika, solo estaba descansando.

- Te levantaste muy temprano y me preocupe al no verte en casa.

- Lo siento, no quise despertarte por eso vine silenciosamente.

- Hoy llegará Leorío, supongo que más tarde.

_-_Que bien!- dijo ella sonriendo.

Kurapika se quedó un momento viendo a Senritsu.

-Estoy preocupado por ti.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Senritsu sorprendida, había notado algo diferente en los latidos del corazón de Kurapika.

- Te noto un poco triste.

-No es nada, es que me he sentido cansada últimamente.

La explicación pareció haber convencido a Kurapika, pero no del todo, él no quiso seguir insistiendo.

-Bueno, creo que me voy, no será bueno dejar la tienda sola.

Después de su cercano encuentro con el Genei Ryodan Kurapika viajó con Senritsu a una ciudad más apartada a descansar psicológicamente y para subsistir se dedicaban a vender Frutas, Vegetales y especias sacadas de su mismo huerto.

Un poco más tarde, Senritsu llegó a la casa, preparó comida y luego fue a su habitación, no tenía muchos ánimos. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Leorio que tenía cara de perdido.

-Hola Leorio!- dijo senritsu sonriendo.

-Hola Senritsu.- dijo Leorio con la alegría de siempre- Sabes, el viaje me dejó muy cansado y Kurapika me dijo que fuera a descansar en una de las habitaciones de arriba, pero creo que es evidente que me perdí un poco jajaja.

- Si, esta es mi habitación, la habitación que esta continua es la tuya. El problema es que está deshecha, si quieres puedes dormir aquí, mientras preparo la tuya.

- Oh, gracias Senritsu, eres tan amable! – dijo Leorio con los ojitos brillosos.

Senritsu fue a ordenar la habitación de Leorio.

Leorio se quedó en el cuarto de senritsu y encontró un pequeño libro, No pudo controlar la curiosidad y comenzó a hojearlo muy muy silenciosamente ya que senritsu tenía oídos hiperdesarrollados.

En ese libró aparecían unas fotos de paisajes muy hermosos, seguramente lugares donde senritsu había estado, vio otra foto en la que había una muchacha joven sonriendo con una flauta en la mano, la miró bien e increíblemente era Senritsu antes de la maldición.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Leorio para si mismo.

- Debieron enseñarte a no tomar cosas ajenas. – dijo Senritsu apareciendo sorpresivamente.

- Ehhh bueno, esque pensé que era un libro cualquiera y emm estee… estoy acostumbrado a leer antes de dormir…

- No me des explicaciones Leorio, no estoy enfadada contigo- Senritsu se sentó al lado de Leorio- Esa era yo antes de la maldición, no me gusta ver esas fotos porque me da nostalgia y finalmente termino entristeciéndome.

- ¿Te gustaría volver a tu forma antigua?

- Tendría que hablar con el diablo para que eso ocurra, he estado investigando y no existe una forma para lograrlo.

Entra Kurapika a la habitación y se quedó un poco perplejo al ver conversando a Senritsu y Leorio, al parecer algo importante.

-¿De que hablan? – preguntó con curiosidad el rubio

- Senritsu me estaba contando de sus viajes- dijo con comlicidad Leorio, por alguna extraña razón sabía que no quería mostrarle fotos de su antigua identidad a Kurapika.

- Así es dijo Senritsu, vamos a comer que se hace tarde.

Kurapika miró a los dos con un poco de recelo, sentía que algo le ocultaban.

Finalmente llegó la noche y Kurapika se quedó conversando con Leorio en la sala de estar, Senritsu se despidió amablemente de los chicos y se fue a dormir.

-¿Que hablaban con Senritsu antes de que llegara?- Preguntó con un poco de sequedad el rubio.

- No puedo mentirte amigo, Vi un álbum de fotos de Senritsu y vi su antigua forma.

- Senritsu me dijo que no tenía recuerdos ni fotografías de su forma original…

- La verdad solo las descubrí por husmear en sus cosas

-Tu no cambias verdad? – dijo con ironía.

- De todas maneras, era una chica muy hermosa.

- He notado un poco triste a Senritsu últimamente, creo que debe extrañar su antigua forma.

* * *

><p>-Senritsu.- Una voz ronca y oscura llamó su nombre<p>

- Que pasa… - dice somnolienta- ¿Quién eres?

- Soy el Diablo.

Senritsu se incorpora rápidamente de su cama y ve a un hombre delgado con rasgos muy finos, sin cabello y con unos extraños tatuajes en la cabeza.

-No pareces ser el diablo.- dijo senritsu perpleja.

-Uso esta forma porque me gusta mezclarme entre los demás.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntó Senritsu un poco perpleja.

- Verás me he sentido un poco aburrido… tengo un montón de cosas que necesito para no sentirme así y he visto que eres una chica muy servicial, por lo tanto eres la indicada para reunir estas cosas.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo por ti?, Tu hiciste desaparecer a mi amigo y te llevaste mi verdadero cuerpo.- dijo senritsu con serenidad.

- Solo yo puedo devolver tu forma original, Si accedes a mi búsqueda te concederé tener tu cuerpo y destruiré la sonata de la muerte.

- Pero yo no podría hacer cosas malas.- dijo senritsu con una expresión de pena en su rostro.

- Déjame aclararte algo, Yo no hago la maldad por que sí, a veces es necesario en las personas hacer cosas malas para mejor. – dijo el diablo con serenidad.

Viéndolo bien, él no parecía una mala persona.

-Si aceptas ten en cuenta que te estaré poniendo a prueba constantemente. Búscame mañana en calle Romero nº 135.

El diablo desapareció dentro de una cortina de tinieblas.

Senritsu despertó sudando y llorando.

-Solo fue un sueño- dijo ella con decepción.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El siguente cáìtulo ocurrirá algo que dejará a Kurapika con ataque (?) <strong>_

_**Espero no se hayan aburrido mucho u_u **_

**_Abrazos a todos._ **


	2. Un alfarero llamado Pink

_**Holaa**_

_**Quise seguir luego con el segundo cap, porque digamos que el primero no dice mucho, este tiene mas acción**_

_**espero que lo lean y lo disfruten ^^**_

* * *

><p>"Solo había sido un sueño" pensaba Senritsu con cierta tristeza, hubiese sido bueno que eso ocurriera de verdad, al menos ella tendría la posibilidad de volver a su cuerpo. La pequeña Senritsu se paró de la cama restregándose los ojos, camino por el pasillo con el pijama y recordó que la noche anterior no había tomado un baño por lo que ahora se daría una rápida ducha. La chica sin mirar a ningún lugar más que al frente, se quitó la ropa y entro al chorro de agua con los ojos cerrados, cerró la puerta de la ducha y después de un rato el sonido del agua cayendo cesó repentinamente, La chica salió corriendo de la ducha con los ojos muy abiertos y con cara de shock, se miró al espejo y dio un grito hacia adentro.<p>

Ya no era calva, ahora tenía cabello.

Ya no tenía ojos saltones, ahora eran expresivos y tenía pestañas.

Ya no tenía dientes enormes, ahora tenía una boca pequeña y con forma de corazón.

Ya no tenía el cuerpo quemado, ahora tenía una piel de porcelana.

Ya no tenía cuerpo de bola, Ahora era esbelto y bien formado.

La muchacha no podía creerlo, enserio, No podía, lo primero que pensó es que estaba soñando y se puso a llorar con verdadera pena al pensar que iba a despertar con su cuerpo alterado, pero se pellizco la cara, los brazos, tan fuerte que logró sacar un poco de su sangre y las lágrimas de pena ahora eran de felicidad, ya no podía dudarlo, era su cuerpo, el de antes, definitivamente iba a recordar este día por siempre.

-¡Kurapika! ¡Mira lo que me pasó!

Kurapika estaba anotando cuentas en su habitación, estaba un poco ido y lentamente miró de donde venía la voz, pero no alcanzo a ver nada, cuando vio a una muchacha totalmente desconocida envuelta con nada más que una toalla que se abalanzaba a abrazarlo. Kurapika se quedó inmóvil y rojo como un tomate.

-¡Recupere mi antiguo cuerpo! – Dijo Senritsu eufórica y separándose de él.

Kurapika siguió inmóvil y rojo por un momento, hasta que pudo pensar en algo.

-¿Senritsu? … ¿Eres tú? – dijo incrédulo.

- Así es, soy yo. – dijo con una imborrable sonrisa.

-Espera… de verdad eres tú? – dijo el rubio más que perplejo, poniendo sus manos en la cara de Senritsu y examinando su rostro de cerca.

De pronto se oye un ruido en la madera de la habitación.

-Oye Kurapika, dejé un maletín en la cocina y… - Leorío entró caminando como si nada, cuando vio a Kurapika, muy asustado, con las manos en el rostro de una chica que solamente tenía una toalla puesta.

- Oh, disculpen, hagan como que yo nunca estuve aquí y sigan en lo que estaban….- dijo Leorio muy incómodo por la situación y caminando hacia la puerta.

- Leorío soy Senritsu.

Leorío se dio media vuelta y la miró de pies a cabeza.

-Por dios, es cierto!- Dijo Leorio con asombro.

- Hablemos de esto cuando encuentre algo que ponerme- dijo la muchacha dulcemente sonriendo.

Como la antigua Senritsu era mucho más pequeña, la mayoría de su ropa no le quedaba, por lo que Leorío le presto una camiseta que por su tamaño a Senritsu le quedó como un vestido, después de un momento de conversación la chica les contó que tenía que ir a visitar al Diablo.

-Senritsu, no quiero que vayas sola- dijo Kurapika con tono sobreprotector.

Leorio sonrió para él mismo.

-Es verdad, no sabemos si el Diablo quiera hacerte daño, lo mejor será que te acompañe Kurapika.

- Está bien.- dijo Senritsu.

Ambos comenzaron a buscar la calle, al principió les costó mucho encontrarla, en una ocasión un perro los salió persiguiendo y nadie sabe como pero dieron con la calle.

-Aquí es – dijo Senritsu.

Era una casa de adobe muy humilde. Ambos entraron y vieron muchos jarrones y loza al rededor, vieron a aquel hombre calvo con tatuajes, estaba sentado en el suelo, tenía un cigarrillo en la boca mientras hacía alfarería con una máquina con una expresión de absoluta serenidad. Él reconoció a Senritsu y la Saludó amablemente.

-Hola pequeña Senritsu, Sabía que vendrías hoy – dijo sonriente.

- Hola señor Diablo- dijo Senritsu con tranquilidad.

Kurapika estaba atrás mirando con desconfianza.

-Por favor no me digas señor Diablo, solo dime Pink. Y que.. ¿El es tu novio?

Senritsu se sonrojo

-El solo es un amigo- dijo riéndose- Su nombre es Kurapika.

-Hola- dijo Kurapika serio.

Después de conversar un momento, Senritsu fue al grano.

-Pink, ¿Por qué me devolviste a mi forma original?

- Quiero confirmarte que puedo devolverte tu forma, de hecho ahora debería quitarte esta forma, Pero eres tan adorable que te dejaré así , siempre y cuando cumplas con lo que te pido- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Kurapika.

Cualquiera podría decir que Kurapika estaba muy molesto.

Senritsu lo pensó un momento.

-Pink, acepto ayudarte.

- Está bien linda, en cualquier momento recibirás una nota que te dirá lo que debes hacer- dijo Pink.- Por ahora les recomendaría salir a pasear, el día está muy bonito.

Finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Senritsu ¿Qué pasaría si él te obliga a matar a alguien?- dijo Kurapika con preocupación.

-Algo me hace confiar en él.- dijo Senritsu confiada.- Kurapika…

- Dime

-Perdí mi maravillosa audición- dijo con los ojos húmedos.

-Senritsu… - dijo Kurapika en verdad sin saber que decir. - ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?

-Si, si lo consigo, el diablo destruirá aquella maldita melodía que me dejó así- dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Hazlo por ti.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Me he dado cuenta de que nunca piensas en ti, siempre das todo por los demás y por mi tu has hecho mucho más que cualquier otra persona haría, por lo que recuperar esta forma es lo mínimo que podrías tener en consideración con lo buena que has sido. No te dejaré sola en esto.- dijo Kurapika, sonriendo tiernamente al final.

Senritsu sonrió y se sintió alegre de que Kurapika se diera cuenta de todo lo que ella hace por él, como le gustaría ahora poder oír los latidos de su corazón.

Finalmente llegaron a casa y se ocuparon de los quehaceres, de la tienda y el huerto, finalmente a Senritsu le quedó un poco de tiempo libre para hacerse unos vestidos.

Cuando estaba cociendo de pronto sintió un poder nen detrás de ella, dio media vuelta y había una nota en la pared. Aquella decía:

_¿Qué tal Linda Senritsu?_

_Necesito que me consigas un mechón de cabello de un reconocido actor, su nombre es Karuh y actualmente está en ciudad Kakin, Te advierto, es difícil lidiar con él._

_Atentamente_

_Pink._

Los chicos jugaban a los naipes y conversaban en la mesa de la cocina.

-Me da absoluta desconfianza ese tal Pink- dijo Kurapika luciendo totalmente amargado.

-Creo que sobreproteges demasiado a Senritsu- dijo Leorio revolviendo sus cartas.

-Senritsu es una persona muy tranquila y buena, siento que es más fácil que le hagan daño.

Leorio lanzó una mirada burlona a Kurapika

-Y ahora que es una chica guapa y más o menos de tu edad lo natural es que la sobreprotejas aún más- Le dijo moviendo las dos cejas.

-Leorio tu siempre piensas en lo mismo! – dijo Kurapika defendiéndose.

Senritsu entró en la cocina

-Me llego esta nota de Pink ¿Conocen al actor Karuh?- preguntó Senritsu

-Nunca había oído ese nombre.- dijo Kurapika extrañado

-¿Qué? ¿No conocen al gran Karuh?-Leorio estaba muy molesto por la ignorancia de esos chicos. Él prosiguió contarles un poco más sobre el actor.-Karuh es un reconocido actor, ha ganado muchos premios y filmó muchas películas que también han ganado premios, dicen que es un tipo muy excéntrico, le gusta la vida nocturna y las mujeres rubias, otras personas dicen que tiene muy mal carácter.

- Tendré que ir a la ciudad de Kakin a encontrarlo y conseguir un mechón de su cabello. – dijo Senritsu un poco preocupada.

- Entonces Iremos a ciudad Kakin cuanto antes- dijo animado Kurapika.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Al pobre Kurapika casi le da un infarto<em>**

**_veamos que ocurre en el capitulo 3 en el inicio de la aventura en ciudad Kakin._**

**_Abrazos a todos :)!_**


End file.
